grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Story of Asherot and Kehdrah
This does not start as my story, but as the story of two brothers, Kehdrah and Asherot. Years ago two Groph twins were born in one of the poor villages of Qau. Descended from the secret bloodline of the people of the Scorpion, Kehdrah and Asherot were raised on tales of revenge and hatred by their mother, who believed that there would come a day when the Scorpion people ... my people, would overthrow the Grand Librarian and take the Desert Island for their own. Never were two brothers amngst us so devoted to one another. Wherever Kehdrah went, Asherot was always there too. As is the case of most of us, the brothers were trained in the arts of assassination, so that when they were grown they could be killers for hire. It is how we make what living we have. Kehdrah, however, wanted more. More than revenge, more than killing. Instead he studied the books of the Grand Library, and struggled to teach himself Sorcery. He believed that if he could master the magic of the great wizards he could forge a new path for our people. I do not know if Asherot believed the same, but he would do anything for his brother and so he tried to train with him. Kedrah ... I do not know if he is a great wizard, but he is a formiddable scholar. Somehow he learnt the way to Femeris, and went there to demand training from the Archmagi. Asherot, of course, went with him. I do not know what happened in Femeris, only that Kehdrah was somehow disgraced, and Asherot, full of pain for his brother, swore revenge. All the lessons of his childhood returned and he became consumed by vengeance. What he could not persuade the Archmagi to teach him he stole from them, and returned to us no longer the devoted young man, but a wizard consumed by anger and hatred. Where once Kehdrah was the leader and Asherot the faithful follower now it was Asherot who led the way. Under his direction Kehdrah returned to the Library, no longer seeking peaceful teachings, but a means of finally taking revenge on all our enemies ... or all of Asherot's anyway. What he learnt there I do not know, but I do know that Asherot gained some other allies at the same time. At first we of the Scoprion were happy to follow him. For generations we have sought a way to gain revenge on the people of the city, and we thought that Asherot would be the Groph that delivered it. We gave up being killers for hire and turned out attention to their master plan, even though we did not know the details of it. Asherot's mysterious ally provided us with gold and weapons, while Asherot himself trained our spellcasters. All of us were consumed with the dream of rising up and overthrowing the Librarian, of returning the lands of Qau to their rightful owners! This is where the story becomes my tale, would that I had known sooner what I know now. Only when the attack on the Great Index was foiled did I learn what Asherot and Kehdrah truly intended! Their target was never the Great Index, no, it was something else in the Library. All of that plan, the plan we thought would bring us our revenge, was merely a cover for something else, for Kehdrah to steal something from the Library. When he had what they wanted he abbandoned us, I and my people, for his true goal ... to raise the Wizard Nullibrach from the grave and destroy Femeris! Unicorn this cannot be allowed! Even one such as I know the story of Nullibrach. If they bring him back they will not simply threaten Femeris, but my own desert land and all the rest of the Wurld! Many of my people ... most of them, will follow Asherot no matter what, even if it kills us all, but I couldn't simply stand by and watch, I had to do something. I don't know if the Librarian can keep me safe from the rest of the Assassins, but at least I've shared what I know. -Thanks Unicorn for the story glad you could help me -T'hat